terrobisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blind Watchman
The Blind Watchman is a mythological creature found in the religion of the Pegomians (Bosixo Ilith), the religion of Luvians (The Luvian Gods) and the religion of the people of Norden (The Northern Gods) Althought it is not clear if The Blind Watchman really have a gender, it is usually spoken of as a "he". He is sometimes considered being the first and/or the fifth of The Five Lanomatars. In different Cultures Pegomian The Blind Watchman is by The Hevosian tribes and in Vinisic sometimes referred to as "Oeyr Elodanea", which is Vinixian for "Whisperer of Madness". It might also be that the word "Elodanea" (madness) derives from The Blind Watchman, and not the other way around. Nordic In Norden, The Blind Watchman is considered one of the Northern Gods, althought a bad one, and an enemy of most of the other gods. Several places are supposed to be his home, including: *Eveyar on Alvøy. *Kri Hadoxa Characteristics The Blind Watchman is not said to have a earthly body, but to be some sort of spirit. At the same time, he is said to be naked, and to not have eyes. The name "Blind Watchman", which is somewhat a contadiction, is sometimes explained like this: He is constantly watching over the world, and knows all the truths of the universe- many of them whom humans don't want to know, as they are too terrifying. He is however blind to morals and feelings, and do not care if these truths leads to madness and the corruption of human society. When someone has a personality disorder or goes insane, they are often refered to as "being taken by The Blind Watchman". Although he is said to live in the minds of all humans, he is also said to be especially strong where there are no other humans- possibly because there are nobody else to argue agains him. If someone is spending too much time too far from other people, they have a supposedly greater chance of being victims of him. His ultimate goal is to destroy mankind, by exposing them of the horrifying universal truths, and thus corrupting society and civilization. Some belive that this will happen, and that it will be the cause of Terremonem. In History Humans are said to have been constantly battling The Blind Watchman from the beginning of times, and that everyone have some form of personal fight against him. In order to fight back, one must worship the gods, and not let ones mind be corrupted by mad thoughts. When some people are concived to have too radical opinions, they are are dismissed as "being corrupted by The Blind Watchman." It have also happended that people have been executed for "being posessed by The Blind Watchman". Especially in Barantus, and to some degree in Luvania and Vinisic, murders have been explained by The Blind Watchman having some form of control over the murderer. It is said that the Hevosian Tribes living along the Red River worship The Blind Watchman, and that they sacrifice people to him. They are also said to be practicing cannibalism, and to sacrifice their victims on religious stone-tables located along the Red River. According to some stories the executers will drink the victims blood, according to others the bodies are thrown in the river. There are even stories that tell that the bodies are stored in caves and vaults, and that they will re-rise as soldiers of the gods of Bosixo Ilith at Terremonem. The Emperor Iremlius VI, known as "Iremlius The Mad", is said to be posessed by The Blind Watchman. According to conspiricies he became corrupted when he had a conversation with a chieftain of The Hevosian tribes during The Eighth Hevosian War. He therefore led his troops on a suicide attack during The Battle of The Red River. Category:Religion Category:Legends Category:Mythology